


Drivinglesson

by Tsubaki94



Series: The Pro's and Con's of being Danny Phantom [11]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubaki94/pseuds/Tsubaki94
Summary: Who teaches Danny to drive a car and gives him confidence in his abilities as a driver. It should have been Jazz, could have been Maddie, Jack is trying to teach him but the unlikeliest of personsin the worl is the one to toss Danny the key’s to his car and tell him to drive.





	Drivinglesson

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted to, there are some hints that people might catch on to but mostly this was a story to show how far Danny's and Dash's relationship had progressed.

Scribbling down an answer on his homework sheet Danny chewed on the end of his pen reading the next problem. “The diameter of the circle is 27cm, what is the circumference of the circle? And when turning it in to a cylinder 13cm high what will the volume be?”

“Think you have to use pie for this.” Growled Dash pulling with all his strength at Danny’s left arm. They had finally gotten around to sit at Amity Parks library to do their homework and have the arm-wrestle they kept mentioning.

“Obviously.” Sighed Danny matching Dash’s strength. Dash had injured his right wrist in a pileup during football practice but still insisted on the arm-wrestle, ergo left hand. “The question is how you figure out the circumference of the circle.”

“Pi x2 xD Right?” Huffed Dash annoyance flaring in his red face. Maybe Danny was taking it a bit far concentrating on his homework and not on the arm-wrestle, but the look on Dash’s face was priceless. The jock looked surprised at first when he couldn’t make Danny bend his arm backwards, the moment he realized that Danny wasn’t even bothered by Dash’s show of strength his face had turned red and he’d tried gripping the side of the table with his other hand to get some leveraged on Danny.

“No that’s not right we have to divide the diameter to get the radius then its pi times the radius times the radius, right?” Danny wrote down what he’d just said and started doing the equations.

“No isn’t that for the area.” Dash got up from his seat and started putting his weight behind his push, getting Danny to look up from his homework and actually focus on keeping his arm from moving backwards. “What the hell have you been lifting?” Dash saw Danny’s shift in attention and grinned, thinking he had the upper hand.

“Then what’s for circumference it’s not what you said.” Frowning Danny had to actually put some strength in the wrestling match. “and I lift dad’s junk inventions, you should see him run around after ghosts with them.” In reality Danny was at least twice as strong as his Dad but he lacked the endurance to run around using that strength at a hundred percent  all the time like his father did.

“So if I bench-press with your dad’s inventions for a week I’ll get this freaking strength of yours.” Huffed Dash taking a wider stance to push with his whole body.

“Careful who you call a freak meathead.” Growled Danny, his arm had begun to shake, pushing against the force Dash was laying on him without any form of ghostpowers, except for the strength, was getting to him.

“Who are you calling a meathead, you can’t even figure the circumference of a circle twat.” Sneered Dash but sweat was running down his face.

“You couldn’t figure it out even if you stood in the circle, bonehead.” Growled Danny back.

“Coming from a twig like you who can’t figure out math without your sisters help.” Shot Dash back.

“Don’t bring Jazz in to this arsehole.”

“It’s pronounced Asshole, Asshole.”

“Blondie.”

“Dipshit!”

“Jackass!”

“Dipstick!”

“Dunce!” The word came out in a deep growl. At the same moment the door to the study room they’d been sitting in flew open to revile the stocky kind faced librarian.

“You tow out!” She said snapping her finger at the door in such a commanding way that both Danny and Dash let go of each other’s hand to pick up their things and were outside the library before they registered that the woman had been half their size and looked like a kind grandmother.

“What’s a Dunce?” Asked Dash shrugging in to his jacket.

Shoving his things in to his bag Danny shrugged. “It’s just an insult for someone stupid.” Sighing Danny glanced up at the clock on top of the building opposite the library. “We could have gotten two more hours of work done if we hadn’t gotten thrown out.”

Brushing back his blond hair Dash looked up at the clock as well. “We could go over to your place.” Suggested Dash. It was cold outside but the snow had begun melting in the middle of the day only to freeze again.

“We won’t get anything done at my home, Mom and Dad are upgrading the house security system.” He stretched his left hand and arm rubbing feeling back in to his fingers after Dash’s hard grip had cut blood flow to them.

“Mom’s place then, come on I’ll give you a ride.” Sighed Dash heaving his backpack on to his shoulder, digging around in his pocket as he walked towards the parked car.

Yawning Danny shrugged in to his own jacket and followed Dash. “Why not your Dad’s place, he lives in town right?” asked Danny seeing the lights on the blue sports-car blink.

“It’s his beer night with work buddies tonight. They are loud, noisy and drunk. Catch.” Dash tossed the plastic car-key at Danny who caught it. “My arm’s hurting, you drive.”

Danny stopped in his tracks looking down at the key in his hand. Had Dash gone insane he wouldn’t let anyone near his car without him there, Danny had never seen him even give his fellow A-listers a ride in it and now he was asking Danny to drive it. “I don’t have a drivers license.” Protested Danny watching Dash walk around to the passenger side.

“But you know how to drive right? I mean you are getting drivers lessons?” There was a crooked smile on Dash’s lips that puzzled Danny.

“Um, Yeah but you don’t want to be in the same area when I’m behind the wheel.” He moved towards Dash to hand him the key back.

The Jock shook his head and smirked, that annoying look of superiority on his face. “Please. Driving is easy, Just stick to the rules and don’t get caught by the police.” He said jumping in to his car and closing the door before Danny could give him his key’s back.

“I am going to regret this.” Sighed Danny getting in to the driver’s seat. He put his backpack in the backseat before he wriggled around to get a feel for the seat. “Mind if I adjust the seat?” He asked, some people were picky when it came to changing settings in their cars.

“Go ahead.” Said Dash that stupid grin still on his lips. He watched as Danny pulled the seat forward, tilted it a bit and adjusted the backrest before he put on the seatbelt and then adjusted the mirrors so he could see. He put the key in the ignition and was about to start it when Dash spoke. “Just telling you, if you scratch my car it’s coming out of your hide.”

“I don’t have that kind of money.” Said Danny, preparing to get out of the car right then and there.

“Then drive safely, and don’t forget the clutch, this isn’t an automatic.” Glaring at Dash Danny pressed down the pedal and moved the gears getting acquainted with them before he put the car in to neutral and started it. “Parking-break.”

Nodding Danny pressed down the break before releasing the parking-break, putting the car in first gear. He glanced over his shoulder and made sure there wasn’t any car coming behind him as he turned out in to the street. “You forgot to signal.” Said Dash making Danny’s ears go warm with embracement.

“Sorry.” He said fixing his eye’s on the road glancing up at the traffic signs.

“It’s okay, we take a left here.” Said Dash, he was sitting so he could see both Danny and the road.

Signaling Danny turned before speeding up to shift gear. Smirking Dash looked at Danny like he knew something Danny didn’t. “What?” he asked glad that there wasn’t many traffic-lights before they reached the highway to Wishing Hill.

“You blinked Right and turned Left.” Danny gulped, he was getting nervous, he always got nervous driving. His Dad was usually the one teaching him and when he didn’t talk about ghosts, he’d give Danny directions, tell him to go faster, tell him to turn without a moment’s notice. “It’s okay man, I did the same my first time. Here there’s a red light slow down and stop.”

Nodding Danny slowed down but when breaking he put his foot down to hard making the car jerk to a halt. “Sorry.” He repeated biting his lower lip. This was a stupid idea, what if the police stopped them, what if Dash was out to get him? Heck what if a Ghost decided to mess with him.

“Relax, the light is turning green, we keep to the right and we’ll be up on the freeway without any trouble.” Dash managed to keep calm and talk methodically but Danny managed somehow to stop the engine. “You need to put in the right gear, try again.” Said Dash that stupid smile on his face.

“If this was a plane it would be simpler.” Muttered Danny going through the same procedure to start the car once more, taking a deep breath to calm himself before he got the car rolling.

“Isn’t flying planes a lot harder than driving a car?” Asked Dash looking behind them as another car came up.

Shrugging Danny glanced at the rearview mirror. “Depends, once you are up in the air there are no stupid traffic lanes or red-light, you just have a heading and an attitude then you fly.” Following the right side lane Danny speed up shifting gears with ease, at least he could work the gears without breaking the car.

Getting up on the freeway the car behind them drove past. “See take it slow and calm, you can keep this speed or we can practice driving past people.” Danny glanced at Dash and licked his lips. There was a taste like caramel popcorn in the air, Danny could only remember having tasted the same emotion from his mom and dad no one else.

“Why did you ask me to drive?” Asked Danny his eye’s fixed on the car in front of them.

Shrugging Dash turned his full attention to the road ahead. “To be honest, I wanted to see how bad you were. Everyone in school says you are just as bad a driver as your dad. I think someone saw you practice at a parking lot.” Dash glanced over at Danny. “Relax your grip on the wheel it won’t run away from you.”

Forcing his hands to loosen their grip on the steering wheel Danny flinched as a car speed past them. He was a nervous driver. He would always get fluted when he did something wrong, his dad’s constant talking and demands to speed up and turn at a moment’s notice made him twitchy and him being on the alert for ghost attacks when he was stuck in the car with someone didn’t help. “I’d rather have Jazz as my driving teacher, I think she taught herself when she was taking her license, dad didn’t get a word in.”

“Can imagine that.” Dash leaned back and they were quiet for a moment, Danny relaxing a bit more as nothing went wrong and his confidence grew. “Have you actually flown a plane?” asked Dash breaking the silence.

“Sure, the Ops center turn in to a jet when needed, you can’t really run away with blimp. And I sort of ace all the space shuttle simulators there are.” The last he murmured feeling a bit embraced. Sure people knew he was a nerd just not that he was a space nerd.

“So you can fly your parents Ops center and land a space shuttle?” asked Dash something like surprise on his face.

“If I ever have to yes, but it’s not likely.” He didn’t mention that he had actually landed a space shuttle and flown his parents Ops center across the nation, no one except him, Sam, Tucker and Freakshow remembered that summer.

“So you are going to be a pilot then? Fly high up in the air in planes?” Asked Dash genuine curiosity on his face.

Biting his lower lip Danny concentrated on driving. There was no chance he could ever become an astronaut and even flying planes that went high enough had almost the same requirements. He might become a normal pilot but what was the point when he could fly himself. “Maybe, you going to keep playing football?” He answered Dash glancing at a sign telling him that he had to turn off the freeway soon.

“Yeah, there’s nothing else I consider doing.” Danny gave Dash a sidelong glance but didn’t say anything as he had to turn off the freeway and slow down.

Dash gave directions and Danny soon recognized the houses they drove past before turning up on the driveway to Dash mom’s house. “Looks like mom is home.” Said Dash getting out of the car. Getting his backpack Danny followed.

“I’m home!” Shouted Dash in to the house as he walked in stepping to the side to let Danny in. “Do we have any food home?” The loud yapping of a small dog came from somewhere inside the house and a moment later the dog Pookie bounced down the stairs to the left of the entrance and started jumping and barking at Dash legs. “Hey Pookie, did you miss me.” Grinned Dash sitting down on his heals to pet his dog.

Danny couldn’t help but smile, a boy and his dog, maybe the only thing they had in common, both Danny and Dash were dog people. “You home already.” Said a woman from on top of the stairs and looking up Danny blinked. He hadn’t actually seen Dash’s mom accept for the one time she slapped Mr Baxter and turned on a sharp heel to walk back in to the house. The woman was tall, curvy, had long blond hair flowing around her shoulders and blue sharp eye’s the same as Dash. She wore black pants and a black t-shirt with a coffee shop logo embroidered under a nametag.

Seeing Danny, Mrs Baxter smiled. “You didn’t say you were bringing a friend?” She said walking down the stairs barefoot.

“Oh, we got thrown out of the library, This is Dan.” Said Dash straightening Pookie still in his arms, licking his face. “We have homework to finish.”

“Nice to meet you Dan, Call me Laura.” Said the woman shaking Danny’s hand.

“Um… nice to meet you.” Said Danny wondering why Dash insisted on calling him Dan in front of his parents.

“Come on, Livingroom’s this way.” Dash elbowed Danny in the direction of the Livingroom. “Did we have any food mom I’m hungry?” Asked Dash looking up at his mom.

“I just got home, Dash.” She shot Danny a look. “Are you staying for dinner Dan?”

Glancing at Dash Danny shrugged. “If it’s no problem.” He wasn’t sure how to act, he and Dash could shout and insult each other in public, argue over homework in the library but he didn’t know how to act in his home.

“Great mom, call us when it’s ready.” Dash shoved Danny in the direction of the Livingroom getting out of his mother’s sight. “What was the last question, what’s the circumference of a circle, right?” Asked Dash sitting down in a soft couch and pulling out his homework spreading it out over the low table. Pookie ran around them sniffing Danny and trying to get in to his bag.

The awkward feeling Danny had the moment he got in to the house slowly ebbed away and soon he and Dash was back to their normal arguing over who was right and what was wrong, Pookie had betrayed Dash for Danny by laying in Danny’s lap sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, alright this began with Jack Fenton having a driving lesson with Danny but it somehow changed to Dash. There is some trust between the two and they enjoy each other’s help with schoolwork, but they aren’t showing their friendship in public seeing as Dash has a reputation to uphold. So let’s just destroy it all.


End file.
